No eres un monstruo Aun eres mi princesa
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Un pequeño reto con un resultado desafortunado. Una consecuencia inesperada que le ha robado la humanida a Astoria... peor para Draco no importa si su niña es humana, veela, mujer lobo o lo que sea... para él siempre será su princesa.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Especial de Halloween (?)**

**Bien, me rindo. Aquí está esta mezcla de reto-transformación demaniaca que no tiene nada de susto y que no tiene estructura alguna y... culparemos al sueño de todo. Solo quería tener algo publicado el 31 y bueno... Lo siento mucho, pero la Uni no ayuda para llevar mis cometidos a cabo.**

**Intentaré mejor actualizar los fics largos y ya no prometer nada, que me da un pesar enorme no pode cumplir.**

**Espero que le guste o que por lo menos no les disguste... **

* * *

**No eres un monstruo... aun eres mi princesa.**

Era una noche oscura de Halloween, con nubes grises que ocultaban las estrellas y hasta la luna. El gélido viento soplaba con fuerza, haciendo que las copas de los arboles temblaran. Se podía percibir la desolación. Se podía escuchar en aquel sepulcral silencio el susurro de la muerte. Todo ser vivo parecía haberse ocultado aquella noche en ese lúgubre bosque. Menos ella. Quizás porque ella ya no estaba viva.

Una bufanda de Slytherin al rededor de su cuello le proveía algo de calor. Calor que poco a poco dejaba de sentir, igual que el frío. Poco a poco comenzaba a no sentir nada. Y la verdad, le asustaba. ¿Que haría ahora? ¿Que sería de ella? ¡Maldita la hora en la que había aceptado internarse en el bosque prohibido! ¡Maldita la hora en la que Parkinson la había retado! ¡Y maldita la hora en la que su orgullo le había impedido decir que no pese al peligro!

Draco se lo había advertido. Daphne se lo había advertido. Incluso Blaise y Theo se lo habían advertido, pero ella no había escuchado razones de nadie. Por eso todo había terminado mal. Porque dentro del bosque prohibido no se había topado con acromantulas, hombres lobos o thestrals. No. Dentro del bosque había encontrados unos seres de sangre fría, con la piel blanca y largos colmillos. Vampiros. Se había encontrado cara a cara frente a un grupo de vampiros.

Ningún hechizo la ayudó. Nada de lo que supuestamente le habían enseñado en la clase de defensa contra las armas oscuras le había servido. Esos seres la habían agarrado como su cena. O como su "golosina de noche de brujas." Y la verdad, si le preguntaban, hubiera preferido que la matara. Astoria hubiera preferido mil veces que esos seres le robaran toda la sangre, en lugar de convertirla en una más de ellos.

Las encías le comenzaban a arder. Ellos le habían advertido entre risas burlas que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la sed de sangre la enloqueciera. Ya no sentía nada y al mismo tiempo, sentía todo. Sentía como sus sentidos se agudizaban, aunque se sentía demasiado ajena al todo lo que la rodeaba.

Salió del bosque y se topó de frente con el grupo de chicos que esperaban por ella. Algunos con cara de preocupación, otros con algo de burla. Todos estaban pendientes de si había completado su reto o no. Por eso, al verla acercarse a ellos, la mayoría sonrieron, pensando que todo había salido bien.

—¿Y qué tal te fue? —preguntó Pansy con tono jocoso.

—Sigo viva, ¿no? —fue la seca respuesta de la pequeña Greengrass, quien no fue capaz de mirarles a la cara. A ninguno.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos, a la sala común de Slytherin. Siguieron celebrando con whisky, cervezas de mantequilla y golosinas lo que restaba de la noche de Halloween. La osadía de Astoria había quedado en el olvido. Las historias de terror y los juegos que involucraban besos en lugar de retos tétricos eran los que predominaban en el lugar. La mayoría parecía divertirse. Otros tantos ya se habían ido a dormir.

Sin embargo, lo que concernía a Astoria, ni dormía ni se divertía. El habiente era abrumador para ella. Quizás por ser neófita y no estar acostumbrada a sentir tanto. Además, la sed la estaba matando y dentro de su boca podía sentir como sus colmillos crecían. Necesitaba sangre, pero no quería. Mejor dicho, no podía. La sola idea le producía nauseas. El hecho de ser un monstruo la aterraba.

Casi sin querer las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y con horror notó que las gotas que deberían de ser cristalinas y saladas, eran rojas y espesas. ¡Estaba llorando sangre! ¿Como había olvidado un detalle así? Se supone que había estudiado a los vampiros en clases, pero en esos momentos no parecía recordar nada.

Astoria salió casi huyendo de la sala común. Rogando a todas las deidades conocidas que nadie la siguiera. No podía dejar de llorar y el rostro se le empapaba cada vez más de sangre. ¿Por qué le había ocurrido eso? ¿Por qué a ella? Se quería morir. De verdad que se quería morir. Lo peor del caso es que no podía. Ahora estaba condenada a la eternidad. O quizás... sabía que debía de haber alguna forma de acabar con los vampiros. Debía de haber una forma de acabar con ella, antes de que le tocara morder a alguien, antes de que le tocara matar.

Tan desesperada estaba por escapar que no notó como un chico rubio la seguía. Se metió a la primer aula vacía que encontró y con la bufanda que aún tenía puesta se limpió lo mejor que pudo. Pero fue cuestión de segundos para que él entrara enseguida de ella.

—Astoria, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy.

El sonido de su voz hizo sobresaltar a Astoria, quien buscó esconderse enseguida, pero ya no era posible escapar. ¿Qué si estaba bien? ¿Había respuesta correcta para eso? No. No la había. Aún así se vio obligada a contestar:

—Claro que sí, Draco —mintió, evitando la mirada plateada que se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

—Mientes —fue la contestación del príncipe de Slytherin, quien sin titubear la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara de una buena vez.

Astoria se quedó helada. Los ojos de Draco eran los de siempre, pero ¿y los de ella? Sabía que sus ojos no podían ser los mismos ahora que estaba muerta. Era un monstruo. Sin embargo y pese a su miedo, el rubio solo observó las esmeraldas que conocía de siempre. Aunque quizás estaban más opacas de que costumbre.

—Dejame, Draco. Alejate —pidió, intentando no abrir mucho la boca para evitar que él notara los colmillos que se ocultaban debajo de sus labios de melocotón—. Por favor —insistió, retrocediendo un poco.

—Dime que pasó. Astoria. Dime que te pasó dentro del bosque —insistió en saber. Desde un principio a él no le había parecido la idea de que ella entrara sola a ese lugar. Él sabía lo tétrico y peligroso que podía ser el bosque prohibido. Por esa razón es que era prohibido.

—Nada —gruñó ella, sintiéndose algo desesperada, tanto por la insistencia del rubio como por la necesidad de sangre. El ardor en sus encías era cada vez más fuerte. Sentía la garganta seca y la vista se le comenzaba a nublar.

—No me mientas —dijo él, tomándola del rostro con firmeza. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que algo estaba mal.

—¡Que me te alejes! —exclamó con desesperación y entonces Draco lo notó. Pese a la oscuridad del aula, notó los colmillos que ya sobresalían de sus labios.

El rubio se negó a creer de buenas a primeras que eso fuera real. La miró de forma intensa y acarició sus labios con suavidad, haciendo que los separara. Astoria ya había caído en cuenta de que él lo había notado. El estado de conmoción era grande, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba maldita. Solo atinó a llorar, logrando que con las lagrimas de sangre, Draco entendiera que su conclusión no era errónea. Astoria ahora era una vampira. Su piel fría estaba fría por la falta de vida, no por la falta de calor que él gustosamente le hubiera dado de ser esa la situación.

—No puede ser... —murmuró el rubio, retrocediendo unos pasos por la impresión.

—Lo es —dijo ella en un susurro, limpiando sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo—. Soy un monstruo, Draco. Un maldito monstruo chupa sangre... —sollozó.

El rubio no sabía muy bien que decir al respecto. No podía negar que el estado de Astoria era... complicado. Al menos ya no era humana, eso estaba claro. Pero, ¿una niña tan linda podía ser llamada monstruo? ¿Su niña linda podía ser llamada así? ¿Su princesa? No. No quería que fuera real. Quería que fuera una mala broma por el día de Halloween. Sí. Tenía que ser una broma. Una mala broma para asustarlo.

—No. No, Astoria —respondió con voz algo temblorosa—. Tú no eres ningún monstruo —aseguró con seguridad y pese a la negativa de ella, terminó por plantarle un beso. Un intenso beso con el que buscaba reconocer la boca de su princesa. Y aunque la dulzura y el sabor era el de siempre, los colmillos que rasgaron su lengua lo hicieron temblar. Sin embargo, Draco siguió con el beso pese que ahora el sabor era algo metálico. Astoria le estaba mordiendo la lengua.

El beso era delirante y nuevo para ambos. La verdad, lo estaban disfrutando, pero en momento la castaña se detuvo sin razón. Tenía sed y la sangre del beso no era suficiente. Pero tampoco quería hacerle daño a Draco.

—Por favor, dejame —pidió la castaña con un hilo de voz—. Por favor...

—No —contestó Draco, esbozando una suave sonrisa y acariciando las pálidas mejillas de la chica—. Tienes sed, no hay que estudiar mucho sobre los vampiros para saber eso —comentó, ladeando la cabeza un poco y pegándose más a ella. Un claro gesto de que le ofrecía su cuello para que bebiera de él. Astoria tardó unos segundos en entenderlo, pero se negó rotundamente a la oferta.

—Te puedo matar —advirtió, temblorosa, mirando el níveo cuello del rubio. Podía oler la sangre, notar como corría por las venas de Draco. Toda esa vitalidad que él despedía, la sentía. Aunque en esos momentos lo único que quería sentir era su calor. Daría cualquier cosa por volver a sentir el calor que Draco trasmitía.

—Y si no bebes te puedes morir —dijo él con firmeza, clavando sus ojos grises en los verdes de ella.

—Eso es lo que quiero —contestó Astoria sin titubear. Había olvidado que la falta de sangre para un vampiro era mortal.

—No lo permitiré —declaró Draco, dándole otro beso en los labios y presionando a propósito su lengua contra los colmillos de su niña para darle unas gotas más de sangre—. Yo no quiero que mueras... —susurró a pocos milímetros de sus labios.

—Soy un monstruo, Draco —insistió ella.

—No eres un monstruo, Astoria. Aún eres mi princesa... —le respondió.

Y es que pese a que la idea no le gustaba para nada, le ira imposible ver a Astoria de otra manera. Él la quería desde hace mucho y sabía que ella también, no por nada eran novios desde hace un mes. Y si era necesario darle toda su sangre para que ella estuviera bien, se la daría.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Galletas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo?**

**********Nuevamente una disculpa, porque sé que esto no es lo mejor y puede que me quieran ahorcar... y no los culparé.**

**********Les agradezco si llegaron a leer y les mando muchos besos.**

**********Espero que se la pasaran bien y comieran muchos dulces ^^**

**********¡Feliz Halloween!**


End file.
